Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting unit and a method for mounting a mounting rail to a mounting plate for a switch cabinet.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, electrical devices placed in a switch cabinet are used for an electrical control of machines. The electrical devices in the switch cabinet are usually mounted on mounting rails like for example cap rails or C-rails. Herein, the electrical devices, in particular, terminal blocks, relays, contactors, etc., shall be clamped on the mounting rail, initially. Thereafter, the cap rails are mounted on a mounting plate of the switch cabinet.
DE 296 02 505 U1 discloses a cap rail as a part of a component part carrier system, wherein by means of the cap rail a stronger connection should be created between a cap rail and a mounting plate to be attached thereto.
For simplification and therewith the reduction in time of the mounting of a switch cabinet it is desirable to equip mounting rails entirely with electrical devices before the mounting rails are actually fastened to the mounting plate of the switch cabinet. Presently, however, according to the specific equipment of the mounting rails with electrical devices, some of the electrical devices have to be dismounted again so that the mounting rail can be screwed together with the mounting plate. Thereby, partially no preassembly of the terminals to the mounting rail is possible or many work steps are to be executed twice. Such a course of action increases on the one hand the mounting costs and on the other hand the space requirements for the electrical devices in the switch cabinet. Thus, the space requirements for the switch cabinet augment which increases in turn the costs for material and space.